wannabe sesshoumaru
by jainen-black
Summary: inuyasha is the lord of the eastern lord and sesshoumaru is of course lord of the western lands they are getting along fine or as good as they can when kagome claims that sesshoumaru comes to her house and demands the jewel. - read and review this is my f
1. a break In

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other anime show but dont i wish**

Kagome woke from her dream with the sound of breaking glass echoing in her ears. The word burglars entered her head and she grabbed the gun by her bedside. A tall shadow with silver hair clothed her doorframe. Kagome breathed the word Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru yelled," Give me the jewel shard or die insolent wench. Kagome steadied her had and held the gun at sesshoumaru knowing it would have no effect. Sesshoumaru looked at the gun. He said," what is that."

Kagome "you know just as well as I do that this gun is loaded with anti youkai bullets." Saying it a lot braver than she felt and feeling that it would never work she was surprised when sesshoumaru moved from the doorway and fled. "It worked I can't believe he fell for it" Kagome said breaking the silence that seemed to last forever.

Kagome woke up with her head pounding and a ringing in her ears. She laid in bed thinking about her dream when she noticed the gun out of it usual place and her door wide open. Oh shoot I have to tell inuyasha," she thought. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall yelling to her dad "I'll be back. I have to go to the eastern lands.

He replied, "Okay take your time. We might not be here when you get back."

I am borrowing Sota scooter she yelled out of the garage. She said

Be careful just remember what happen to your bike the last time you went to the eastern lands.

Kagome repressed the laugh that almost escaped at the thought of what she told her parents about her bike the truth be told no dragon really melted her bike to scrap metal she just left her bike too close to the recycling bin and it got melted down there. She said "don't worry I will be careful"

Kagome got off the scooter and walked to the gates of the eastern lords land. She used her key to open the lock and walked in. She knew there was no reason to go to the castle because he almost never was there anyways so she walked to the fortress on the west side of the castle. She knew she would find him in here ordering around troops to attack non-existing enemies. She also knew why he did it. While some demons adapted to the modern era, he had not. She knocked on the door to the fortress and found herself face to face to the eastern lord. Hi Inuyasha I have really important news that I have to tell you.

What is it, he snapped in his usual manner

Lord Sesshoumaru came to my house last night and demanded the jewel shards.

**WHAT?** , Inuyasha cried out, **but he has no interest in the jewel **

I know I know but it was him I know what I saw.

**I'm going to kill him,** he yelled and started to take off when Kagome stopped him.

"Don't rush into things like you usually do and almost get yourself killed" she said as the pain in her head grew worse.


	2. a trip to the western lord

Chapter two

"What do you mean go and get myself killed" Inu-yasha snarled back and glared at her.

"Never mind" Kagome grumbled.

The way to Sesshoumaru's castle was quite uneventful considering Kagome left Sota scooter at inu yasha and they took Inu-yasha car. Well as well as a ride with Inu yasha could be. They almost got stop by five cops and was the cause of a headlong collision. Kagome was beginning to feel sick. She hung on to the side of her seat and began pressing the imaginary break for the hundredth time. She was seriously beginning to think whoever passed him and gave him his license should be sued for reckless conduct.

Finally they pulled into the driveway of the western lord estate or well to better put it castle. Kagome jumped out of the car and never in her life felt so glad as she did now to be on land.

Kagome, "where should we check in."?

Inu yasha, "who cares."

And he walks up the lawn and demanded to be let in. the door opened to reveal a small toadish looking person. Inu yasha, "Jaken where's Sesshoumaru"

Jaken, "do you have an appointment"

Inu yasha" no and I don't need one"

Jaken, " for one to take entry into the estate of Lord Sesshoumaru Sama one must have an appointment"

Inu yasha glared at Jaken "let me in"

Sesshoumaru appear from behind Jaken,

Sesshoumaru "Jaken let him in though it is clear that my younger brother still has no manner"

Jaken "yes my lord"

And he parted to let them past.

The door had barely closed before Inu yasha got on the rant of how dare Sesshoumaru go to Kagome house and demand the Shikon No Tama.

Sesshoumaru " How many time do I have to tell you I have no interest in the Shikon no Tama and I never will? When will you learn that I find it disgrace full that weaker demons have to rely on the jewel?"

Inu yasha oh whatever Kagome told me how you broke into her house and demanded the Shikon No Tama.

Sesshoumaru "what I would never do such a thing I was at my office directing the affairs of my company all last night I jut barely got here before you came here demanding to be let in and making ridiculous ideas on how I tried to steal the jewel."

Inu yasha "do you have anyone to credit your alibi"

Sesshoumaru " yes you can ask my head of staff"

Inu yasha " ok I will where is he"

Sesshoumaru " he took a personal day off."

Inu yasha "oh whatever you just don't want me to ask him before you get to him"

Sesshoumaru " if you insist I will call him and you can ask him your self"

Inu yasha " I insist"

Sesshoumaru "fine" he pulled out a cell phone and called the head of staff. "here" he handed the phone to inu yasha.

Inu-yasha "where was Sesshoumaru last night"

Inu-yasha "what ok, ok I see" and he hung up the phone. He turned to sesshoumaru

Inu yasha "he said you left to take care of some business"

**

* * *

chihemoria- you happy i finaly posted a new chap so dont go though with your threat to kill me**


End file.
